Lavi
Lavi '('L/uke and R/'avi')' '''is the brotherly platonic pairing of Luke Ross and Ravi Ross. Luke and Ravi have' gotten off to a rough start so far in the series, but they have developed better moments together.'''__TOC__ Lavi Moments Similarities *Both of them like video games. *Both seem to care about Mrs. Kipling the most. *Both of them are in middle school. *Both seem to like wrestling shows. *Both are excellent at fencing. ---- 'Season 1 Moments' New York, New Nanny *Ravi tries to stop Emma from hitting Luke. She ends up hitting him instead. Ravi got mad and attacked Emma. Used Karma *Luke scares Ravi, while wearing a Grim Reaper costume in their screening room. *Luke (and Zuri) watches Ravi sleep peacefully, and he doesn’t like it. *Luke (with the help of Zuri) pranks Ravi, and hangs him in his sleeping bag, to his door. *Luke wakes Ravi up with an alarm clock, and he falls out of the sleeping bag. *It is discovered that Luke’s original prank was to leave Ravi out in the lobby in his tighty-whiteys. *Ravi tricks Luke into staying on the patio. *When Luke tries to enter the house, the door is locked, but when Ravi (who is inside) tries to open the door, but the handle “breaks” off. *Luke asks Ravi to help him get rid of his bad karma. *Luke said that Ravi was a good brother for helping him with his karma. *When Ravi helps Luke too decrease his bad karma, and when he does (not really) he gives him his Gameguy. * Before going upstairs, Luke hugs Ravi and messes with Ravi's hair quickly. Zombie Tea Party 5 *Ravi competes in the paintball competition with Luke. *When Luke says "Cover me," Ravi puts his jacket on Luke ands says "I am here for you brother." Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Luke stands up for Ravi at school. *Ravi stands up for Luke. *Ravi unexpectedly embarrasses Luke during school and after school hours. *Luke tells Ravi they are no longer brothers. *Ravi feels guilty for inevitably embarrassing his brother. *Luke feels guilty for ignoring Ravi throughout school. *Luke protects Ravi by saying, "No! Leave my little brother alone!" *Luke also tries to keep the bully from hitting Ravi by saying that he made fun of his 'womanly mustache.' World Wide Web of Lies *Ravi "nurples" Luke in the kitchen. *Luke sticks his tongue out at Ravi. *Luke and Ravi are willing to fight each other. *Luke and Ravi are forced to wrestle from Bertram. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *They high five each other when Luke makes a joke. Beauty & the Beasts *Luke helps Ravi with his science project (although he just wanted to mess with Bertram) *Luke and Ravi mess with Bertram. Tempest in a Teacup *Ravi was playing with Luke's toy helicopter. *Luke encourages Ravi to take chances. *Ravi gave Luke a note to rescue him. *Ravi calls Luke an idiot because he didn't bring any emergency tools to save his brother. *Luke also falls into the giant teacup, and Ravi sarcastically responds saying, "My hero!" *Ravi laughs at Luke's joke about Bertram. *Ravi and Luke were stuck together with Bertram. *Ravi and Luke hugged each other when the tea pot poured water. A Doll's Outhouse *Luke teaches Ravi how to impress his crush, Tanya Weston. *Ravi is unaware of the context that Tanya hugged Luke, and thought about it the other way around. *Ravi accuses Luke of trying to "move in on his woman." *Luke tries to convince Ravi that he never hugged Tanya. *Ravi challenges Luke to an unnecessary duel in Central Park. *Luke tries persuading Ravi to cancel the duel, and move on with their lives, but Ravi doesn't listen to him. Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Luke gets worried when Ravi doesn't return from the dumbwaiter shaft for a long while. *Luke supports Ravi throughout the episode. *Ravi is disappointed to hear that Luke couldn't find the way out between the Ross walls. *Luke and Ravi both agree that Emma's brain is the size of a walnut. *Luke and Ravi decide to follow Mrs. Kipling out of the walls. The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling *Luke and Ravi get permission to stay up past ten o' clock at night to spy on Mr. (Mrs.) Kipling. *Luke and Ravi pretend to work as waiters in an egg-themed restaurant (along with Jessie) to receive back Mrs. Kipling's twelve eggs. 'Season 2 Moments' The Whining *When Ravi starts freaking out in Hindi, Luke gets annoyed and tells him to speak English next time. ("Ravi, for once, freak out in American!") *When Ravi says that all of Grimm's predictions were correct (especially about Jessie), Luke solemly, yet worriedly nods his head in agreement Green Eyed Monsters *Luke accidentally states that Ravi's lizards might get ''too ''friendly with each other, but Ravi ignores that statement. *Luke states that taking care of babies ''is ''hard. Make New Friends But Hide the Old *When Luke stammers out of control to try and answer Billy (another major school bully), Ravi has no choice, and decides to cover for Luke. *Ravi claims Kenny the Koala is his so that Luke won't be embarrassed in front of the entire school. *Luke feels relieved at first because Ravi stood up for him. *Throughout the first three days of school, Luke notices that things go too far once Ravi gets spitballed by Billy's "bodyguards.", making Luke feel guilty and ashamed. *Luke reveals that Kenny the Koala is really his, not Ravi's. *Ravi tells Luke he doesn't have to stick up for him, but Luke disagrees with him. ("Luke, you do ''not ''have to do this. (Ravi)" "Yes I do. (Luke)" *Ravi finds out that Kenny the Koala is more special to Luke than he thought, considering that sometimes, Luke takes Kenny to the dentist if he's nervous (because of not flossing). *Luke also states that Ravi's been a better friend than Kenny. *When Ravi is surrounded by a few girls, Luke smiles, and says that he's proud of having a little brother like him. Ravi responds by saying that later, he'll fake a sports injury. *Luke tells everyone to ''stop ''picking on his little brother (meaning Ravi). 101 Lizards *Luke tries to comfort Ravi (along with Jessie). *When Emma texted Jessie about Mrs. Chesterfield and her giant scissors, Luke and Ravi both panic. *When Ravi pleaded Jessie to let his twelve baby lizards stay, Luke agrees with him immediately, and makes a promise. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Luke Category:Pairings with Ravi Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Images of Ravi Ross Category:Images of Luke Ross Category:Pairings with Main Characters Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Same Gender Pairings Category:duo pairings Category:pairings with the ross kids Category:Shippings Category:Moments